coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5815 (2nd August 2004)
Plot Fiz asks Hayley when she and Roy are off on their travels again. Hayley doesn't sound too keen on their camper van. Ciaran tells Tracy of his plans to go into the restaurant business with Penny and assures her that it's strictly business. Jamie tells Danny of his frustration at not having a proper job at Underworld. Harry goes to the factory to collect his last pay packet. Fred asks Mike if he's tackled Penny about her relationship with Ciaran. Mike assures Fred that it's purely business and tells him about the restaurant. Kevin is angry when he discovers that Sally has told Oakhill School that he will service their bus for free, as they had offered a place to Rosie. Cilla and Les are enjoying their drive in Cilla's open-topped sports car when she pulls over into a lay-by and gets Les in a passionate clinch just as Janice arrives. Janice is furious and screams at Les that they are definitely finished this time and runs back to Patrick's taxi ordering him to take her back home. Les runs after Janice pleading for another chance. Mike asks Penny to forget about her business venture with Ciaran. Hayley and Roy decide to sell their camper van. Janice packs her bags and leaves Les's house. Harry is in the Rovers having more to drink than he should and Eileen takes him home with her to sober him up. Cilla persuades Les to give their relationship another try. Cast Regular cast *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Penny King - Pauline Fleming *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Patrick Tussel - Trevor Dwyer-Lynch *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Amy Barlow - Rebecca Pike (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Unknown streets Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Cilla's seduction of Les is timed to perfection; Tracy sees Ciaran in a new light when he tells her he's going to own a bistro; and Kevin discovers how Sally managed to secure Rosie a place at Oakhill school. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,190,000 viewers (2nd place). Notable dialogue Danny Baldwin: "No hard feelings? Tell you what, why don't you let me give you one of them glowing references? you know the type of thing." Harry Flagg: "Not much point I'd say. Coming from you, who'd believe it?" Category:2004 episodes